1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector for a brassiere. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shaped connector for connecting a brassiere shoulder strap preferably to a brassiere, preferably to a back panel of the brassiere.
2. Description of Related Art
The common problem with a shoulder strap of a brassiere is that the strap can be misaligned on a wearer's shoulder and, thus, will dig into the shoulder due to the connection of the shoulder strap to the back panel of the brassiere. Even if the shoulder strap is aligned properly, it may nonetheless become uncomfortable after use due to the shape of the shoulder strap, its alignment with the back panel, and the anatomy of the shoulder and back of the wearer.
There is a need for a brassiere strap that avoids misalignment, improves the connection between the back panel and shoulder strap to provide angular flexibility to adapt or conform to the actual anatomy of a top of a wearer's shoulder, thereby enhancing comfort for the wearer. Accordingly, such a connector needs to be angled so that the shoulder strap, at its connection to the back panel, is angularly biased thereby enhancing comfort, since there is no slippage of the shoulder strap off the shoulder.